1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers and to labeling method using hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the United States to provide table top, electrically driven imprinters such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,092 granted Jan. 20, 1976 to Raymond L. Kirby, Jr. with a counter that results in prevention of operation of the imprinter upon completion of a predetermined number of cycles of operation to indicate that the inking member should be changed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,963 discloses a printer which is disabled after a predetermined number of inking cycles of an ink supply unit and enabling the printer again only after the ink supply unit is replaced by a new unit.